Changes
by billyjbradshaw
Summary: In this story everyone at Degrassi has a story going on...EVERYONE even ones you didn't know exsisted.hehehe hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

1st day of School New Year  
  
(Craig and Sean walking down the hall)  
  
Craig: I broke up with Manny.  
  
Sean: Yes...we know this. *he laughs a little*  
  
Craig: I broke up with Manny.  
  
Sean: *shakes his head* Okay...*pats Craig's back and lets out a laugh*  
  
[Craig and Sean bump into Manny and Emma]  
  
Sean: E-e-Emma! I- I haven't seen you,  
  
in a while, you look...different.  
  
Emma: Yea, braces off and my hair grew longer...Manny and I though New Year, new change.  
  
Craig: Hi Manny.  
  
*Manny ignores him*  
  
Craig: Come on Manny it's almost been a year. I'm sorry.  
  
(Spinner and Jimmy)  
  
Spinner: Seen Emma?  
  
Jimmy: No why?  
  
Spinner: No...Just lookin' different this year.  
  
Jimmy: Don't tell me you've got the hots for a kindergartener!  
  
Spinner: SHUT UP! I didn't say that!  
  
Jimmy: Aww...Getting all offensive bout his new girlfriend. *Jimmy said in a baby voice mockingly.*  
  
Spinner: What ever! How 'bout you and Ashley! Hear she picked up any new guys at some parties lately.  
  
*Jimmy shakes his head*  
  
Jimmy: Low blow.  
  
Spinner...sorry.  
  
(Paige, Hazel, and Terri)  
  
Paige: Did you see Spin this year?  
  
Hazel: H-O-T-T hott this year.  
  
Terri: yea...he seems okay.  
  
Paige: OKAY? Hon...You need to get your eyes checked. Spin's lookin' HOT!  
  
(Ashley and Ellie)  
  
Ashley: Heard from Marco yet?  
  
Ellie: No...Heard from Jimmy?  
  
Ashley: No...  
  
Ellie: Hey we've got something in common.  
  
[During Mr. Simpson's class]  
  
Manny: So...Sean's looking pretty good this year, huh Em.  
  
Emma: Yea...so is Craig.  
  
*Manny rolls her eyes*  
  
Emma: Oh come on Manny. He's trying to be a friend.  
  
Manny: Yea well, I spent a year heartbroken and torn. One sorry isn't going to fix it.  
  
Mr. Simpson: Girls...I suggest you finish your work before you start talking in my class.  
  
*Simpson walks away*  
  
*Emma rolls her eyes*  
  
Emma: Do you believe what I have to put up with during the weekends!  
  
[Lunch]  
  
(Craig and Sean)  
  
Sean: Do you like her?  
  
Craig: Who?  
  
Sean: You know who!  
  
Craig: Man...No.  
  
Sean: But what about all that I broke up with her?  
  
Craig: She hates me man.  
  
Sean: She'll get over it. Don't worry man.  
  
(Sean and Craig grab their lunches, Jimmy and Spinner pass by)  
  
Jimmy: Hey Craig  
  
Spinner: Sean, Craig.  
  
Jimmy: So...Sean beat up any girls this summer?  
  
*Sean begins to loose his cool*  
  
Craig: Come on man.  
  
Jimmy: Come on what? Just asking if this Juvi was out bashing any girls or stealing anyone girl. Is that a crime?  
  
*Sean throws his lunch plate down walks up to Jimmy*  
  
Jimmy: Ohh...I'm scared.  
  
(Emma and Manny walk by)  
  
Emma: SEAN!? JIMMY!? What are you guys doing?  
  
*Sean steps back*  
  
Sean: Nothin' Emma. Just...playin' around. Ain't that right Jimmy.  
  
*Jimmy smiles*  
  
Jimmy: Yea...So Em you doin' anything this...Saturday?  
  
*Sean attempts to step up to Jimmy but backs down when he remembered Emma.*  
  
Emma: I....  
  
*Manny cuts in*  
  
Manny: Actually Emma and I are going out this Saturday.  
  
*Emma sighs in relief*  
  
Jimmy: Cool. Spinner and I are going to the movies. Wanna join?  
  
Spinner: We are?  
  
Jimmy: Yup remember.  
  
Emma: I...guess.  
  
Jimmy: It's a date then.  
  
*Jimmy and Spinner walk off just before Jimmy smirks and Sean before he leaves  
  
mouthing 'payback time'*  
  
*Sean stomps out in frustration while Craig follows*  
  
Emma: I didn't agree to go on a date with Jimmy did I?  
  
Manny: I don't think you had any choice.  
  
[Craig's house]  
  
Craig: Hey Joey.  
  
Joey: Hey Craig I'm going out Emma should be here any second so...be careful.  
  
Craig: As always  
  
Joey: Bye Sean.  
  
Sean: Bye Mr. Jeremiah.  
  
*Joey leaves* Sean: You didn't tell me Emma was coming over.  
  
Craig: I didn't? Oh...must've forgot. Well Sean...Emma's coming over to baby-sit Angi tonight.  
  
Sean: Great...now you tell me.  
  
Craig: Hey I told you right?  
  
*Craig and Sean laugh*  
  
[doorbell rings]  
  
Craig: Ahh that must be Emma and...  
  
*Craig opens the door*  
  
Craig:...ANGI!  
  
*Craig sweeps Angi up onto his back she giggles*  
  
Emma: So... you helpin' me out with Angi tonight.  
  
Craig: Well I don't know lemme check...Sean!  
  
*Sean answers from the living room*  
  
Sean:*voice distant*Yea!  
  
Craig: We doing anything tonight?  
  
Sean: Nope!  
  
Craig: Well then I guess your getting double the help today Em. Doesn't that sound good Angi?  
  
Angi: YEA!  
  
[3 hours later]  
  
Emma: ARGH!!! My stomach!!! I think I'm going to hurl.  
  
Craig: Yea well, be sure to do it in the bathroom not on the carpet.  
  
*Emma whacks Craig playfully*  
  
Sean: I...I need to go the bathroom!  
  
*Sean runs to the bathroom*  
  
Emma: I've never eaten so much junk food before...not even with Manny.  
  
*Craig grins*  
  
Craig: Well at least Angi is asleep.  
  
Emma: yea...  
  
*awkward silence*  
  
Craig: So...uh...how's Manny?  
  
Emma: Manny? Oh yea she's...she's great.  
  
*Silence*  
  
Craig: Yea...So how's Manny?  
  
Emma: Is this your way of trying to make conversation Craig because you're much better than this.  
  
Craig: No...No of course not.  
  
Emma: You like her don't you?  
  
Craig: Who?  
  
Emma: Manny!  
  
Craig: oh...do you think  
  
Emma: No  
  
Craig: No? Why?  
  
Emma: Because...I'd rather not say Craig  
  
Craig: Come on Emma...  
  
Emma: Okay bu-  
  
*Sean comes back and plops back on the couch*  
  
Sean: So whacha guys talkin' about?  
  
POV'S  
  
___________________________________  
  
Sean  
  
When I'm with her, I'm a better person. Unlike a lot of people she believes in me. I'll never get over her will I?  
  
I like her; I really, really like her. The girl of my dreams...the girl of my dreams is going on a date with Jimmy. What am I going to do? What if she likes Jimmy? What if she still likes Craig? I'll kill him! No, no, no I can't Craig is my best friend no...I just...I just got to find a way to let her see how much she really means to me. Emma please give me another chance.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Craig  
  
Emma, Manny. Emma, Manny? EMMA TELL ME WHY MANNY WON'T GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE? IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!  
  
_____________________________  
  
Emma  
  
Boys can be so dramatic. Look at Craig. Sean...I...I just need to forget about it.  
  
______________________________  
  
Manny  
  
I swear I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I love him! GOD why can't I stay angry at him for at least 10 minutes! Come on Manny stay strong. I hate Him I...  
  
_________________________________  
  
Paige  
  
Spin's looking Hot...and well...so am I and 2 hot people make one big fire.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Hazel  
  
Marco...he's all mine.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Jimmy  
  
Lets see get Sean back step 1 accomplished...  
  
_________________________________  
  
Spinner  
  
Man...So many hot girls...just one me! Nah...There's enough of Spin to go around.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Ashley  
  
How to get back Jimmy?  
  
___________________________________  
  
Ellie  
  
why didn't Marco call me? I called him all night and he wasn't home. Does he like totally hate me all of a sudden?  
  
___________________________________  
  
J.T  
  
A new year, a new J.T. Here I come Paige!  
  
___________________________________  
  
Toby  
  
Kendra....Kendra...Kendra...Kendra...  
  
___________________________________  
  
Marco  
  
I...just can't, I just can't tell her.  
  
______________________________________ 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who wrote back to my story. Okay truthfull if you want the facts this story is NOT based on ONE COUPLE or ONE PERSON. I made it so that everyone has a part so that everyone can read about their favorite person or persons. THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC!  
  
Title:--Changes-- Chapter: 2 Author: Chasity Lai  
  
-------CHANGES----  
  
Craig: Nothing, nothing, just asking if Emma if she finished her work. Right Em? *Emma looks at Craig getting the clue.* Emma: y-.yea.right.look I gotta go home but I'll see you tomorrow. Craig: Bye Emma. Sean: Bye Em. *waving bye to Sean and Craig Emma left the house.*  
  
[3am the next day] RING RING RING RING *Emma picks up the phone* Emma: Hello? Craig: Emma? Emma: Craig? What are you calling me so early in the morning? Craig: Right.sorry, but about Manny. Emma: I'll talk to you tomorrow Craig. Goodbye. Craig: Emma! Wait! *Emma hangs up the phone*  
  
[At Degrassi] *Marco walks in the doors* Ellie: Marco? *Marco turns around slowly* Marco: Ell. Ellie: You never returned my phone calls Marco: yea.I was busy. Ellie: with what? Marco: just stuff. Listen I got to rush to class.I gotta go by Ell. *Marco walks away*  
  
Paige: Spin! Spinner: Pagie, what you been up to. Paige: Oh you know me. So you doing anything this weekend Spinner: Uh.let me think..oh yea, I'm going with Jimmy to the movies with Emma and Manny. Paige: Manny? Emma? These people are? Spinner: Just these girls Jimmy asked to the movies. Paige: That's not my point Spinner. Manny and Emma are not in my dictionary of names meaning not good enough. Spinner: Ahh come on Paige, it's just a movie. Listen if it makes you feel better, come along. Paige: I think I'll do that. *Paige grins and turns to go around to class. Paige:*whispering* Jimmy on a date, Ohhh wait till Miss. Ecstasy hears about this.  
  
Paige: Hazel Hazel: Hey. Paige: Listen Hon I just got the juiciest gossip in ALL of Degrassi. Hazel: So! Tell me what are you waiting for, the gossip queen would like to be informed! Paige: Jimmy is going on a date. Hazel: No WAY! Paige: and it's NOT with Ashley. *Paige smiles* Paige: things couldn't be more perfect.  
  
Toby: I just wanted to say that I love. J.T: Talking to the mirror Toby. Toby: Shut up J.T. I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to say to Kendra. J.T: Oh yea your dating the monsters sister. Toby: Yea.*sigh* I'm in love. J.T: Not to bust your bubble Tobe. But did you ever think what you'd be if you and Kendra ever got married? Toby. J.T: YOU'D be related to the org. Toby:. *JT washes his hands and starts to walk to the bathroom door* J.T: Think about it.  
  
Liberty: Take one. Here take one *Liberty is passing out flyers. Liberty: Hey Emma. Did you hear? Emma: Hear what? *Liberty proudly hands Emma and Manny a flyer* Manny: You wrote a play? Liberty: Yup! Mr. Raditch liked it so much that he said I'd get to direct, produce, choice the cast!, of course with teacher supervision. Emma: Wow, that's great Liberty. Liberty: I know. You guys will be coming to the audition right? Emma: Yea. Manny: Yea. *Craig and Sean show up* Craig: Hey Emma, Manny. Emma: Hi Craig, Hi Sean. Sean: Hey. *Emma elbows Manny* Manny: Oww..yea. *Manny looks to the side. Emma: So did you guys hear about Liberty's play? Sean: No. Liberty: Well you're hearing about it now. So you better be coming to the auditions. Craig: I.don't think so, acting's not my strongest. Emma: Why you've tried before Craig: No! Liberty: Well then you'll never know till tomorrow when auditions will be held, I'll see you there. Emma and Manny are coming. So I suspect I'll see at least Sean there, and Craig tagging along. *Liberty walks away* Craig: She's a bit haughty don't you think Emma: No just determinated and passionate.  
  
Jimmy: Hey Paige. Paige: So Jimmy I hear you got a date on Saturday. Jimmy: Really. Paige: Yes really and when were you going to inform me about this. Jimmy: Paige it's nothing. Paige: Really a date with Craig's ex-girlfriend and Sean's too. Sounds like something to me. Jimmy: Just Sean's. Paige: Excuse me? Jimmy: don't worry Paige. I know what I'm doing.  
  
Terri: So what are we doing on Saturday? Hazel: NO not we, just Paige. She's going to a movie. WE are going to wait and later on shop for clothes. Terri: oh. *Marco enters the classroom to sit down a few seats away from the* Hazel: Oooo.hot Terri: That's Ellie's boyfriend remember. Hazel: I know, but it's going around there going through a little ROCKY period right now. What about you Terri. Terri: Me? Hazel: Anyone in mind. Terri: Ohh.no.no.  
  
POV's  
  
Terri  
  
How could anyone ever like me? Im ugly and Im fat. I wouldn't stand a chance next to Paige. Its not even worth thinking about. Who would ever like a fat girl? ___________________________________________________ Hazel  
  
They say when a boat is sinking the best thing to do is save it. But I don't think Ellie and Marco can be saved. What a pity. Their boats already sunk, and I've got one lifesaver. Which one should I pick? Easy Marco. Paige  
  
This is CLASSIC. I can't wait till Ashley hears. I want to be right there front row to see her reaction. _____________________________________________ Spinner  
  
Man, girls can be catty. RAR, hehehe I'd like to see a cat fight! ____________________________________________ Jimmy  
  
Look out Sean, I'm just getting started. _____________________________________________ Craig  
  
Acting.I'm going to make a fool of myself if I step on that stage. Then again, Manny will be there and there's always a chance we may play opposites. _____________________________________________ Sean  
  
I like it when she smiles, I like when she laughs, I like when she listens. Man who am I kidding I like everything about her. I like everything about her so much that I just accepted to go to the audition and audition for a part. I accepted all of this by saying yes to every question she asked because that's all I could get through, I didn't even hear anything, all I heard was music. IM GOING CRAZY! _____________________________________________ Manny  
  
Craig acting, this will be worth watching. ______________________________________________ Emma  
  
I can't believe Sean said YES! Wow I was really wrong when I thought he didn't like these kind of things. Sean acting, me acting, well Manny and my mom always said I was dramatic. I wonder if that counts? ______________________________________________ J.T  
  
My bestfriend is going out with the ogre's sister. What is that? I know that she's everything he's ever wanted. But you've got to draw a line somewhere. I mean its not like Paige and I a meant to be thing. Speaking of Paige I wonder if she wants to go out on Saturday. _______________________________________________ Toby  
  
Now Im not sure about telling Kendra I love her anymore. I mean I know I do but now that J.T brought Spinner up. I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just play it safe for a while not bring it up. _______________________________________________  
  
okay was it totally bad? Well I worked really hard on it and I hope you all like it. If you have any questions or in need to know anything you can email me @ so_pink_princess@yahoo.com Okay! Remember I only write to please others so if your unhappy about anything just write so. Okay thank you! 


End file.
